<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Косы by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), MasterIota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343899">Косы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota'>MasterIota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Power Imbalance, UST, Unhealthy Relationships, they are young and not really good with their feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сабе всегда думала, что сделает для королевы все, что угодно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Sabé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Косы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic">sige_vic</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девчонка дерется, как благородная. Сабе дерется, как приютская: перекатывается по песку, уходя от удара, сгребает его в ладонь и выжидает — полутора секунд хватает, чтобы девчонка перехватила шест и снова приготовилась к атаке.</p><p>Ладно, думает Сабе, ладно.</p><p>Над тренировочным лагерем нависает жаркое, полуденное солнце. По лицу Сабе — и девчонки, ужасно на нее похожей, — текут пот и кровь: тонкий нос девчонки разбит, у Сабе рассечена бровь.</p><p>Наставники велели не щадить друг друга — что ж, Сабе не намерена щадить.</p><p>Они здесь, чтобы стать служанками королевы. Ее телохранительницами. Ее подругами.</p><p>Звучит ужасно. Сабе уворачивается снова, вскакивает на ноги, принимает удар шеста на предплечье — и бросает в лицо девчонки горсть песка. Та вскрикивает, не успев прикрыться; Сабе бьет ее в живот, но от удара по шее девчонка уходит и, не открывая глаз, перехватывает ее локоть.</p><p>Через секунду Сабе оказывается на песке. Девчонка наступает ей на грудь, скорее красуясь, чем удерживая, и Сабе с досадой бьет кулаком по песку. Взгляд девчонки скользит по ней — открытый, радостный, торжествующий, — и, да, она отвлекается.</p><p>Сабе делает подножку.</p><p>Девчонка падает рядом — и смеется. </p><p>— Ладно, — говорит она. — Мы обе проиграли. Я Падме, а ты?</p><p>Девчонка откатывается чуть в сторону, поднимается на колени, отряхивает перед форменного одеяния. Протягивает ей руку — как для пожатия.</p><p>Она смотрит на Сабе, и Сабе кажется, что ее, наконец, видят; ее, не воспитанницу приюта, не девочку, похожую на королеву — смешно, Сабе даже не знает, как королева выглядит и как ее зовут.</p><p>— Сабе, — говорит она, пожимая руку девчонки.</p><p>Девчонки, которая оказывается ее королевой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
***</p>
</div>Сабе причесывает свою королеву. В темных волосах, скользящих сквозь зубчики гребня, путаются утренние лучи. Вокруг запястья Сабе обмотана красная лента — королева отказалась от шпилек, но ничего другого в трюмо не нашлось, и Сабе...<p>Она надеется, что королева не поймет, но это ее лента.</p><p>Сабе смотрит в зеркало — над плечом своей королевы.</p><p>Без грима и тяжелых церемониальных украшений они почти не похожи. Сабе видит в отражении двух девушек, молодых и темноволосых, но на этом сходство заканчивается. Скулы королевы острее, подбородок тверже — подростковая мягкость уже оставила ее черты, — глаза темнее и чище; Сабе, как большинство простолюдинок, круглолица и зеленоглаза.</p><p>Служанки восходят к подножию трона, когда королева впервые садится на него — такие же юные и чистые, и похожие, как кровные сестры.</p><p>С возрастом они меняются.</p><p>Королева ловит ее взгляд — и улыбается.</p><p>— Сабе, — говорит она.</p><p>— Простите, ваше величество.</p><p>Волосы королевы пахнут медом и жареным миндалем. Сабе откладывает гребень и тянется к спице. Рукав ее платья скользит по плечу королевы — та слегка запрокидывает голову, и Сабе отводит взгляд.</p><p>Она готова умереть за свою королеву в любую секунду, да. Но когда королева улыбается — улыбается вот так, легко и чуть отстраненно, — и смотрит как тогда, в тренировочном лагере, Сабе хочется упасть на колени и прижаться губами к краю ее одежд.</p><p>Сабе хватается за спицу, как утопающий — за соломинку.</p><p>— Опустите голову, моя королева, — просит она.</p><p>Улыбка королевы гаснет. В горле у Сабе становится тесно и сухо. К счастью, чтобы убрать волосы королевы, не обязательно ни думать, ни дышать — Сабе делит густую копну натрое, прижимает к правой пряди кончик ленты и принимается плести косу.</p><p>Никто не упрекнет ее за то, что прическа королевы слишком проста; в Восточную Усадьбу допускаются только служанки — здесь королева отдыхает от государственных дел.</p><p>«От своего двора», — обычно говорит королева, когда они остаются наедине. Сабе склоняет голову, признавая: пышная свита досаждает гораздо больше прошений и проектов, копящихся на королевском пульте.</p><p>— Спасибо, — говорит королева, когда Сабе закрепляет ленту и отступает на полшага назад.</p><p>Коса ее — толщиной в руку, и Сабе невольно улыбается. Ее королева прекрасна даже сейчас: слегка растрепанная, облаченная в возмутительно легкое платье, лишенная подобающих украшений.  </p><p>«Нет, — думает Сабе, — не так». </p><p>Сейчас ее королева прекрасна, как никогда.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
***</p>
</div>Сабе приходит в себя в медицинском блоке. Простыня, которой она накрыта, пахнет лавандой и бактой. Плечо ноет: судя по ощущениям, заряд прожег плоть до кости и, возможно, повредил и ее тоже.<p>Сабе чуть слышно выдыхает. Слышит звон медицинского дроида — значит, приборы зафиксировали пробуждение, — и медленно открывает глаза. Моргает, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Очертания палаты слегка плывут: высокие стены, расписанные неразличимым узором, провода аппаратов жизнеобеспечения, склонившийся к ней дроид.</p><p>— Королева... — бормочет Сабе.</p><p>Что с королевой? Успела ли охрана арестовать стрелка?</p><p>— Да, — кивает дроид, — сейчас я ее позову, — и Сабе не успевает его остановить.</p><p>Ей стыдно за эту слабость — но, возможно, она хотела бы, чтобы королева навестила ее. Чтобы королева показала: ей небезразлично, что происходит с Сабе. </p><p>Хоть кому-то в мире небезразлично.</p><p>Сабе сглатывает. Из-под опущенных век текут слезы, которые она не пытается сдержать. Лекарства делают ее сентиментальной — она оказывалась в медицинском блоке достаточно часто, чтобы понять: в такие моменты бороться с собой бесполезно.</p><p>Чтобы оставаться результативной, ей порой нужно плакать.</p><p>Жаль, слезы не успевают высохнуть до того, как дроид возвращается: Сабе открывает глаза, услышав шаги — и шорох юбок. В дверном проеме, рядом с дроидом, стоит королева.</p><p>И она, определенно, видит дорожки слез на ее лице.</p><p>— Великая Сила, — бормочет королева, подхватывая юбки. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>Она оказывается рядом быстрее, чем Сабе успевает вздохнуть. Присаживается на край кровати. Проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке — так бережно, что Сабе теряется.</p><p>— Королева, — говорит она, отводя взгляд.</p><p>В горле у нее ком, и она не знает, как сквозь него сказать — сказать в ответ на эту бережность: я сделаю для вас что угодно; я убью для вас, я умру для вас, я закрою собой от любой беды. </p><p>В этом смысл жизни любой королевской служанки — по крайней мере, должен быть.</p><p>Королева берет ее за руку. </p><p>— Пожалуйста, — просит она, — больше так не делай. </p><p>— Простите, королева, — говорит Сабе.</p><p>Она закроет королеву собой столько раз, сколько понадобится.</p><p>Королева отводит взгляд. Но не уходит — даже не отпускает ее руки.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Распорядитель распахивает перед ними дверь тронного зала. Эринайе и Саше проходят первыми, за ними — Сабе, облаченная в королевские одежды: белый грим маскирует ее загар, оливковые тени на веках и украшения, усыпанные топазами, заставляют глаза казаться темнее, свободное платье делает неразличимой фигуру.<p>Королева — в двух шагах от нее. Плащ служанки не скрывает благородной осанки, но капюшон делает неразличимой верхнюю часть лица, а проказливая улыбка, играющая на темно-вишневых губах, слишком нехарактерна для королевы.</p><p>Когда они возвращаются в покои, улыбка немедленно пропадает. Королева откидывает капюшон, почти вырывает из волос пару шпилек — коса, до того свернутая на затылке в тугую спирать, соскальзывает на спину. </p><p>Другие следуют ее примеру: Эринайе снимает парик, такой же светлый, как ее собственные волосы, Рабе устраивается у зеркала и принимается снимать макияж, Саше и Яне, сбросив плащи, помогают друг другу с крючками колетов.</p><p>Сабе со вздохом опускается в ближайшее кресло. Голова у нее болит от тугой прически, грим начинает сыпаться, но после приема ей кажется, что сил не хватит уже ни на что. Королева, осмотревшись, подхватывает с туалетного столика несколько гребней, чашу для умывания и свежее полотенце.</p><p>И идет к ней. </p><p>— Королева, — говорит Сабе с осуждением и благодарностью.</p><p>Королева опускает чашу на ее колени и прижимает палец к губам.</p><p>— Я рада о тебе позаботиться, — говорит она. </p><p>Полотенце пахнет лавандой. Сквозь спутанные волосы Сабе плавно скользит резной гребень. Королева мурлычет себе под нос какую-то песенку — кажется, подхваченную у советника Бинкса. </p><p>Сабе закрывает глаза и не мешает ей делать так, как она хочет.</p><p>Она позволила бы своей королеве все. И даже немного больше.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
***</p>
</div>— Сабе! — зовет, вскинув голову, Эритайе. — Иди к нам.<p>Сабе, завернувшись в полотенце, мотает головой. Лямка купальника врезается в ее плечо — Сабе с досадой поправляет ее и отворачивается. Они резвятся в воде: Эритайе, Яне, Рабе и королева. Саше стоит на берегу, прижавшись спиной к крупному каменному выступу.</p><p>В руках у нее пад. Лицо кажется рассеянным и спокойным. Она должна наблюдать за обстановкой — пусть королевская гвардия охраняет периметр, служанки обязаны сохранять бдительность, — но взгляд ее то и дело останавливается на Яне.</p><p>Сабе морщится. </p><p>— Сабе! — зовет королева. </p><p>Сабе вздрагивает. Рабе и Яне остались играть в воде, меж брызгов водопада и крупных листьев какого-то растения, но королева и Эритайе выходят на берег.</p><p>Сабе отворачивается, но слышит все равно: под ногами королевы мягко поскрипывает песок — все ближе и ближе. Смотреть на Эритайе проще и безопаснее, думает Сабе; та подхватывает брошенное на песок полотенце, стирает влагу с лица и волос и улыбается, слегка прищурившись.</p><p>Переводит взгляд с Сабе на Саше и обратно. </p><p>— Эй, вы обе, — говорит она, и голос ее в этот момент похож на голос королевы. — Идите в воду. Я вас сменю.</p><p>— Я не на страже, — качает головой Сабе. </p><p>— Сабе, — говорит королева, и Сабе наконец поднимает взгляд на нее.</p><p>Королева стоит совсем рядом. В спину ей бьет жаркое полуденное солнце. Тонкие пряди, выбившиеся из многочисленных кос, кажутся сияюще-золотыми. Как нимб — или как корона.</p><p>Королева могла бы править Набу до конца своих дней, если бы захотела.</p><p>Сабе хочет служить ей всю жизнь, но это неприемлемо.</p><p>— Пойдем, — королева протягивает ей руку.</p><p>Сабе, вздохнув, сбрасывает полотенце. Она не стыдится ни мышц, ни шрамов, но то, как королева смотрит на нее, заставляет вспомнить: правое колено, живот, ключица, плечо, — и Сабе краснеет.</p><p>Пальцы королевы сжимаются на ее руке, бережные и крепкие одновременно. Сабе поднимается, снова поправляет лямку купальника. Неловко пытается освободить ладонь из хватки королевы — та опускает взгляд на их руки, и кончики ее ушей, едва заметные под переплетением кос, вдруг краснеют.</p><p>Сабе сглатывает. </p><p>Королева отпускает ее, но не отводит взгляд.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
***</p>
</div>Сабе прямолинейна — слишком прямолинейна для королевской служанки, — но не глупа. Она замечает, что королева начинает ее избегать: теперь Яне опускается на трон и говорит от ее имени, Рабе приносит еду и напитки, когда работы оказывается слишком много, Саше встает раньше всех, чтобы принести положенные одежды и помочь причесаться.<p>На все воля королевы, думает Сабе, стискивая зубы. Еще она думает: чем я провинилась?</p><p>Взгляд королевы порой останавливается на ней, и сердце Сабе каждый раз замирает от того, как много в этом взгляде неозвученных чувств.</p><p>Она знает, что не имеет права спрашивать, но ей нужно знать. Так она утешает себя, отключая на ночь комм Саше: та спит, спрятав лицо на плече у Яне, и ничего не замечает. На лицах обеих бродят рассеянные улыбки. Пальцы их сплетены.</p><p>Когда правление королевы окончится, они уедут в имение родителей Яне. Потом, наверное, купят дом. Усыновят ребенка — Саше говорила, что хочет мальчика.</p><p>Сабе сглатывает.</p><p>Она не смыкает глаз до рассвета. В отличие от Саше, ей не нужен будильник: когда приходит время, она поднимается со своей постели и проскальзывает в гардеробную. Одежды королевы пахнут чистящим порошком, жареным миндалем и медом. Сабе задерживает дыхание — сердце ее сжимается от незнакомого, болезненного чувства, — и придирчиво осматривает манекены.</p><p>В сегодняшнем расписании королевы нет приемов, публичных заседаний, формальных встреч. Сабе расстегивает крючки расшитого жемчугом платья, бережно снимает его с манекена, подхватывает чехол с соответствующими перчатками и подходящую пару туфель.</p><p>— Доброе утро, ваше величество, — говорит она, приоткрывая дверь, ведущую в королевскую спальню.</p><p>Королева — простоволосая, одетая только в легкое ночное платье, — вздрагивает. Оборачивается. Взгляд ее останавливается над плечом Сабе, как будто смотреть ей в лицо королева не может, и Сабе чувствует, как вспыхивает на щеках стыдливый румянец.</p><p>— Королева, — говорит она.</p><p>— Нет, — выдыхает в ответ королева. И добавляет после короткой, болезненной паузы: — Ничего не говори. </p><p>«Но...» — думает Сабе. Она хотела поговорить. Она пришла сюда, чтобы поговорить. Во всей галактике не найдется силы, которая заставила бы ее ослушаться королеву, но она так хотела — так хотела узнать, чем она провинилась.</p><p>— Сабе, — говорит королева. Голос у нее спокойный и собранный. Плечи слегка напряжены. На лице застыло то нейтральное выражение, которое самой Сабе может обеспечить только полный королевский макияж; то выражение, которое они все держат во время ответственных переговоров. — Я понимаю, почему ты... пришла.</p><p>Она не говорит: «Ослушалась», — но Сабе чувствует себя так, будто это подразумевается. Пальцы ее сжимаются поверх тяжелой юбки королевского платья, и мелкий жемчуг впивается в ладонь, но это почти не больно.</p><p>— Я виновата перед тобой, — говорит королева. — Отложи пока платье и подойди сюда.</p><p>Она стоит у трюмо. Сабе оказывается рядом быстрее, чем должна, но королева не делает ей замечания. Королева улыбается, мягко и немного грустно, и поворачивается так, чтобы Сабе видела: на столике перед ней стоит шкатулка, та, в которой королева хранит любимые украшения и дорогие сердцу безделушки.</p><p>Их удивительно мало, и среди них — потертая красная лента.</p><p>— Королева... — шепчет Сабе.</p><p>Она узнает эту ленту. Конечно, она ее узнает. </p><p>— Прости, — говорит королева, и протягивает к ней руку.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
***</p>
</div>Сабе не знает, что делать. Она продолжает служить, потому что это все, что она умеет: убирать покои своей королевы, готовить для нее одежду и украшения, подносить еду и питье, сортировать документы, стрелять в людей, которые угрожают ей.<p>Когда правление королевы окончится, служанки станут не нужны; другая девушка сядет на трон, другие девушки встанут у его подножья. Ее... подруги разъедутся; им есть, куда возвращаться.</p><p>Возможно, Сабе предложат остаться на службе. Возможно, она вернется в приют, из которого ее когда-то забрали. Возможно, ей не повезет, и она останется одна, не зная, куда ей идти — зависит от дня, на который назначат выборы.</p><p>Сабе закрывает глаза и давит на спусковой крючок. Маленький, изящный бластер в ее руке — модель, разработанная для скрытого ношения, — выплевывает заряд за зарядом. Мишень дрожит от попаданий.</p><p>Это не помогает. </p><p>Она все еще думает о королеве; о ленте в ее шкатулке, о жесткой ладони, коснувшейся ее щеки, о мягких губах, о взгляде — все еще полном того, о чем королева промолчала.</p><p>Сабе не дала ей сказать ни слова. </p><p>Королева поцеловала ее — от этой мысли Сабе вздрагивает, и выстрел приходится в самый край мишени. Королева поцеловала ее, и Сабе застыла, не догадавшись даже разомкнуть губы.</p><p>Глупая. Глупая. Глупая.</p><p>Она столкнула на пол шкатулку королевы. Она убежала.</p><p>Сабе хочется плакать.</p><p>Сабе хочется вернуться в то утро, в комнату королевы, в ее объятия — и ответить на поцелуй. </p><p>Она всегда думала, что сделает для королевы что угодно, так почему...</p><p>Сабе сглатывает. Перед глазами у нее мутно; она ставит бластер на предохранитель, зубами стягивает с ладони стрелковую перчатку и поспешно смахивает слезы. Пустые глаза протокольного дроида, следящего за порядком на стрельбище, буравят ей спину — но, к счастью, дроид не задает вопросов.</p><p>Иначе, видит Сила, Сабе его пристрелила бы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
***</p>
</div>Время тянется, как патока; королева смотрит — изредка, искоса, отводя взгляд, стоит Сабе повернуться к ней.<p>Теперь ее внимание воспринимается иначе.</p><p>Они стараются не пересекаться. Сабе берет на себя обязанности, не связанные с сопровождением королевы: проверяет еду, приготовленную для нее, убирает покои, ухаживает за платьями.</p><p>То, украшенное жемчугом, валяется на полу гардеробной, в самом пыльном и темном углу. Все это время, неделю и еще немного, Сабе не может к нему прикоснуться — так же, как не может решиться и поговорить с королевой еще раз.</p><p>Извиниться. Вымолить еще один шанс.</p><p>От волос королевы пахнет медом и жареным миндалем. От ее платьев — сандалом и пряными благовоньями. Сабе возвращается к платью, расшитому жемчугом, когда других дел не находится: стряхивает пыль, касается тонкой вышивки, замечает несколько порванных нитей — должно быть, королева слишком сильно стиснула пальцы, и ее тяжелые кольца надорвали ткань.</p><p>В горле у Сабе встает ком.</p><p>Она не стоит того, чтобы королева переживала.</p><p>Мысль о том, что она — она, простолюдинка из приюта, служанка, телохранитель, — заставляет королеву переживать... волнует.</p><p>Сабе чувствует, как вспыхивают щеки, и прячет лицо в складках ткани.</p><p>Платье королевы пахнет пылью — и самой королевой.</p><p>Сабе сглатывает. Медленно выпрямляется. В голове у нее легко и ясно, тело движется почти само: Сабе закрепляет платье на манекене, чистит его, подправляет вышивку. Мурлычет под нос гунганскую песню, подхваченную от королевы.</p><p>Королева возвращается в покои к половине десятого. Сабе слышит, как она говорит: «Я хочу побыть одна», — и как за ней закрывается дверь. </p><p>Сабе откладывает иголку. Потягивается. Поднимается на ноги. Расстегивает тугой воротничок блузки, открывая ключицы. Вынимает из волос заколку — волосы у нее красивые, здоровые и почти такие же густые, как у королевы.</p><p>Сабе точно знает, что собирается делать.</p><p>Когда она проскальзывает в полутьму спальни, королева уже готовится ко сну: сегодняшнее ее платье сброшено на пол, роскошные украшения в беспорядке сложены на трюмо, косметика смыта.</p><p>Королева сидит на краю постели. Распущенные волосы стекают по узкой, прямой спине, плечи расправлены, мягкие складки ночного платья серебрятся в лунном свете, льющемся в окно.</p><p>Сабе хрипит что-то неразборчивое — королева вскидывает голову, — и делает шаг к ней.</p><p>— Сабе, — говорит королева растерянно. </p><p>Взгляд ее останавливается на ключицах Сабе. Кончики ушей вспыхивают, и Сабе не может сдержать победной улыбки.</p><p>Она поняла все правильно. Теперь королева не сможет ее прогнать; Сабе делает шаг, другой, третий — пока не оказывается возле кровати. Королева смотрит на нее, как голодающий на буханку хлеба.</p><p>Сабе кажется, что она вот-вот взлетит.</p><p>Она опускается на колени. И говорит:</p><p>— Падме.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>